


[Podfic of] temper temper

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio length: 21:28]"You paid for the deluxe package," Neil says as he scrolls through his payment history to find his client's invoice. His system is simple:Basic Package: Fuck you. A general statement of displeasure and a brief description of the wrongdoing.Intermediate Package: Fuck you, with passion. Everything in the basic package, but with additional insults. Customizable for an extra fee.Deluxe Package: Fuck you to hell. Everything from the first two packages, for an extended period of time, and with extra viciousness.And it looks like Andrew Minyard is the unlucky soul today.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	[Podfic of] temper temper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [temper, temper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584170) by [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous). 



> So much thanks to Ominous for allowing me to tackle this wonderfully hilarious fic. I hope I did it justice!

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j99Z6Ezr4IUsJ3zmVxlPrQZF_XQ_kKm6/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original fic to 1) let Ominous know how amazing it is, if you haven't already, and 2) see the end notes about headcanons for what happens post-this fic. They're precious and adorable and so worth reading. 
> 
> Also, I thrive on validation, so if you enjoyed this, kudos and comments mean the world to me.


End file.
